212 A Rose For Everafter
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué puedo decir sobre este episodio? Antológico! Esta escena es luego del final, durante la fiesta de Kyra... luego de que Beckett se llevara el ramo... Disfruten!


**212 A Rose For Everafter**

Aún con el ramo de Kyra en las manos, Kate y Castle esperaron a que los presentes saludaran a la pareja.

Castle estaba feliz, Kyra finalmente se había casado, él estaba en paz con eso, y Kate lo había acompañado. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Y como estaba feliz, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de deslizar su mano y tomar la de Kate que lo miró de costado, el nerviosismo reflejado en sus facciones.

Sin embargo, ella no soltó su mano, sino que lo dejó hacer, secretamente disfrutando del gesto. Así como estaban, tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, se acercaron a Kyra, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación y sonrió feliz.

-Hey… me alegro que hayan podido venir… realmente fueron muy importantes para mi estos días… - dijo mirándolos a ambos…

-No podíamos perdernos esto… - dijo Kate y sonrió, cuando Kyra la miró con intención.

Castle se alejó un poco, distraído mientras conversaba con el marido de la novia… y ella aprovechó para decirle a Kate lo que quería decirle…

-Kate… cuando el otro día dije que él era todo tuyo… hablaba en serio… y no porque yo tenga poder de decisión sobre él… sino porque se que él merece ser feliz y creo que tú eres la indicada…

-Pero… como puedes estar tan segura? Recién me conoces… además… Castle y yo…

-He visto como él te mira… hazme caso… no luches contra eso… Rick tiene muchas facetas un poco inmaduras… pero es un buen hombre… y vuelvo a repetirte… es todo tuyo…

-Yo… nunca dije que lo quería para mi…- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Está bien… solo quería dejarte en claro que él fue muy importante para mi… pero estoy enamorada de mi marido… - le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento, Kate sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, y a los pocos segundos, sintió las manos de Castle en sus hombros. El gesto fue tierno, quería hacerle notar que había llegado.

Kyra la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hey… Rick… Kate se llevó el ramo… - dijo y alzó la ceja con intención.

-Y yo que pensaba que no te casarías nunca…- le dijo mirándola los ojos mientras ella volvía a sonrojarse.

-Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas…- dijo Kyra y cuando Castle la miró, le guiñó el ojo.

El fotógrafo de la fiesta se acercó a Kate y la miró.

-Perdón… qué tal una foto con la novia y ud. con el ramo?- dijo y Castle sonrió divertido al notar la incomodidad en la cara de su compañera.

-No hay problema… - dijo Kate con suavidad y lo siguió.

Kyra los miró irse y a Castle, que también los miraba.

-Hacen una linda pareja…- le dijo ella y Castle la miró alzando la ceja como intentando comprender.

-Qué quieres decir?- dijo buscando una explicación.

-Tú y Kate…- dijo y sonrió al advertir que él quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

-Yo… cómo te diste cuenta?- dijo él casi sin aire.

-Durante años evoqué en mi memoria esa mirada… esa forma intensa en que me mirabas cuando estábamos enamorados… cuando nos encontramos el otro día, pude volver a ver esa mirada… aunque yo no era la destinataria…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Es tan evidente?- dijo él con temor… se sentía atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Para mi si… pero claramente para ella no… tendrás trabajo… pero al final la conseguirás… créeme…- le dijo Kyra palmeándole el hombro con ternura- no te la pierdas… - le dijo y levantó la mano, dándoles a entender a Kate y al fotógrafo que ya se acercaría a ellos para la foto.

Un rato más tarde, luego de la fiesta, Kate y Castle caminaban riendo distendidos. Kate aún llevaba el ramo en sus manos. No habían tomado mucho, pero se sentían livianos. El caso se había resuelto y él había resuelto un enigma más en su vida.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado acompañarme…- le dijo él y la miró de costado, observando sus reacciones.

-Me alegra haberlo hecho… no me hubiera sacado el ramo si no… - dijo sonriéndole.

-Y sabes lo que eso significa verdad?- le preguntó con interés.

-La tradición dice que si te llevas el ramo, te casarás pronto…

-Si…- dijo él en tono bajo, reflexivo.

-Lástima que me falta un pequeño detalle… el novio…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… yo no perdería las esperanzas… - dijo él y ella se paró en seco.

-Por qué lo dices?- le dijo desafiante.

-Porque… una mujer como tú… quiero decir… en seguida podría conseguir pareja… si se lo propusiera…

-Ah si?- sonrió ella.

-Vamos… no me digas que no tienes ninguno en vista- le dijo con interés.

-Acaso te quieres presentar al casting?- le dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Acaso tú quieres que me presente?- le dijo él sin sentirse afectado.

Kate lo miró unos segundos sin decir nada, un taxi solitario pasó delante de ellos y ella levantó su mano para detenerlo.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo y sonrió mientras se subía en el taxi.

-Eso es un si?- le dijo aguardando casi con desesperación su respuesta.

-Qué haré contigo?… Tienes una imaginación tan frondosa…- dijo suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Algún día contestarás a eso?

-Algún día…- dijo ella y sonrió casi sin poder evitarlo cuando lo vió volver a respirar.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y el taxi se movió. Castle lo miró irse sonriente y cuando estaban a prudente distancia levantó los brazos con alegría.

-Si!- gritó y cerró los puños en señal de victoria.

-Sr… está ud. bien?- le dijo un adolescente que lo miraba desde enfrente.

-Todo bien, chico…- le dijo él y levantó el pulgar un poco avergonzado. Así lo hacía sentir ella casi siempre… como un adolescente…


End file.
